User talk:JapaneseOPfan
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:JapaneseOPfan page. SBS Thanks for filling in the SBS Volume 59 and Volume 60 pages. Those have been blank for a while and no one had the volumes since they aren't available in Europe or America yet. It was really helpful. Thanks again.DancePowderer 05:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) re:Chapters and Summaries Sure, I'd be glad to help with some of the chapters. If there are certain ones in particular that need to be done, we can split them between ourselves. Just tell me which ones you want me to do. Also, if you're worried about grammar, tell me which chapters you did and I can clean them up for you (I'm a human spellcheck). Anyway, yeah, I'd be happy to help.DancePowderer 05:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The quick summaries would be helpful, since I can't remember the last time I read anything from Skypiea other than for checking reference material. It'll give me a good reason to go back through the saga. The beginning ending starting points would work well too.DancePowderer 05:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) DBF would be better to start with. I followed that arc slightly more closely than Skypiea. Honestly, everything after Arabasta but before Water 7 is a blur. Also, are just the summaries missing? Or is stuff like chapter notes and that stuff missing too? I don't think they should be, just double checking.DancePowderer 05:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I'll start with the EL chapters, those I actually followed closely. I can even do the short summaries for those pages too. I'm not going to start tonight, it's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow for class. I can get started sometime in the early to mid-afternoon tomorrow. Other users you might want to recruit are YazzyDream, MasterDeva, Yatanogarasu, and Klobis. They're pretty reliable and they follow the manga as closely as I do and I'm sure they'd be willing to help. Also, some of them are better with the Japanese stuff than I am.DancePowderer 06:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, it sounds like we have things figured out. You should send messages to the users I mentioned above (I took the liberty of linking them to their talk pages) since you're the one spearheading this project. If you have anything else you want to know, I'll answer it tomorrow. I'm going to have to log off soon. I have some stuff to do before I hit the hay. G'night.DancePowderer 06:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) LETCA Project About the "Let's Expand The Chapter Articles" project.... (also above ↑) Sure, I'll help you where I can. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 07:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) This is a good a spot as any. I'm starting with chapter 381 and working my way up from there. Then I'll double back and do the Skypiea and DBF chapters. Just letting you know to avoid edit conflicts and the like.DancePowderer 23:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thriller Bark is going to have to be added to the list of arcs that have chapters in need of summaries. I can work through them once I do Enies Lobby, I'm just letting you know.DancePowderer 16:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Usopp vs. Van Augur Would you please comment and rate my prediction of Usopp vs. Van Augur? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Usopp_vs._Van_Augur Thanks! Yountoryuu 22:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem Yeah,no problem..You are doing a great job..LuffyPirateKing 13:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) re: Can you stop please? With all respect, I disagree. They are Plot Points and not Trivia. Triva is suppose to be stating something which connects something in the story to something else, such as character similaritys, references to the real world, something that doesn't make sense, ect. Plot Points are different as they show how the story is progessing. (68.36.166.78 14:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) I can't find Chapter Page Layouts anywhere, but I looked up Trivia Guidelines. It says exactly what Trivia is and is not. :) (68.36.166.78 14:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) And I looked further, and yes, but what are in your trivia section are more of Chapter Notes :) (68.36.166.78 14:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) OK, then we're agreed :D I would love to help you, but I'm not exactly a triva wiz :( (68.36.166.78 15:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) Chapter Trivia For future reference, trivia is for every page but chapter pages. For chapter pages, chapter notes = trivia.DancePowderer 02:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just noticed this. Sometimes chapters have something trivia worthy, that's why on the Layout is says "if applicable" otherwise it doesn't have to be there. Some of the things you put in Trivia is better suited for "Chapter Notes". I'll be going through them later, so no worries, but thought to tell you for future reference. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 11:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Again, when doing chapter pages, trivia becomes chapter notes.DancePowderer 23:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC) slow down! dude ! i've been following ur edits and u seem 2 be makin' a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes; though i'm trying 2 correct them,u gotta slow down! 'cause i'm sleeping;good night! i'll just wait 4 ur reply!Roranoa zoro 17:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) i could'nt check out the site for 3 whole days as my internet connectivity was lost!! its ok u proceed with ur LECTA project,..... i'll take care of ur errorsRoranoa zoro 14:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) proceed with ur LECTA,....good luck!!Roranoa zoro 16:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks thank u for telling me dude!! good night! i'm going 2 bed! New section in Chapter pages The thing is, the reason why we have "Chapter Notes" and "Trivia" is because the two are different things. For example, a good use of trivia in a chapter is Chapter 595: *The poster released with Shonen Jump 2010 #37-38 double issue was made in order to commemorate the record print of One Piece volume 59 (3.2 million). *The poster's tag line "It's astounding how fast the time fleets" is a reference to "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". See how that wouldn't fit into "Chapter Notes" but is still information related to the chapter page? --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 17:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Some of it is. Some of it's not and needs to be cleaned up, or they're redundant and too long. Not too long ago, probably early last year, "Chapter Notes" used to be "Plot Points" but we changed that since a lot of things just ended up being repeated from the Chapter Summary. So a lot of the earlier chapters need to be organized more clearly. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 18:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I think it fine to keep going as you are and then go back and edit them. As for the the Boa Hancock image... haha, that's just a huge can of worms. That's really something that needs to be discussed with the general community on her talk page; it's been argued and fought over for so long I can't just go and change it to my whims, it'll just cause another battle. However I do suggest you also take a look at this new forum thread and include your input and or mention Hancock's image if you like. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 19:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) where r u ? where exactly r u with ur LECTA ?Roranoa zoro 15:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 4 the repy!Roranoa zoro 23:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re:Chapter 2 The Zoro/Zolo thing really doesn't belong in the chapter itself. It belongs in Vizmanga. Also, when doing chapter pages, trivia becomes chapter notes.DancePowderer 23:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) re:trivia confusion... Hahaha, that's actually pretty funny. Ok, chill out for a moment, and let me talk to DancePowderer. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) XD No worries, and you are no grain of sand. Just waiting for him to get back to me now, and we'll see where this goes. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Images Images that are uploaded sorely to be used for personal use will be deleted. I've noticed that you have uploaded a number of those. If you want to show them in your user page you must use external hotlinking instead of uploading them here. There are plenty of sites that act as an image gallery (e.g. PhotoBucket, Picasa, Flickr, Phanfare, Smugmug etc.) but our wiki site is not among them. This used to be a problem because all these images would pile up... Now that we have active administrators it can handled properly so please don't re-upload them here again, thanks. MasterDeva 00:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No, so far the only images I used for my profile are already existing files. (except for one, which I just happened to erase a second ago before seeing your post since I couldn't see it anymore..) If they already exist, it's fine, am I correct? You may think they are uploaded for my profile since some are new... but they are files I uploaded for new SBSs I updated if you did not notice. Sorry for the trouble. JapaneseOPfan 00:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :The images can be easily recovered but some of them were from fillers and I doubt they were proper from the SBS (like Luffy, for instance, doing the V sign). Since they're for the SBS you could use the manga version (just like we do with chapters) but if they do not serve a good purpose they are redundant. An other example would be the drawings of the voice actors from the interviews, there wouldn't be a problem for them to be put. MasterDeva 00:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::..wait.. if I remember correctly, I deleted the v sign pic before uploading since I decided I didn't like it.. how did you know I even attempted to do this? Is is still there?! I can't see it... JapaneseOPfan 00:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :: You had uploaded that image twice under a slightly different name (they were different in sizes though). I'll note that only editors with administrator rights and above can delete files here (besides the Wikia Staff and Helpers) so it is unlikely that you deleted the file yourself... MasterDeva 01:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I added it on a slideshow on my profile and anyone can delete it from that slideshow, including myself. (each picture has this "delete" button on it.) ..well, at least, "I deleted it from my own profile" is the correct way of saying this, I guess. Judging from what you said, does the file appear as soon as you upload it even if you don't save your changes? If so, things will start making sense, since I deleted both files from my slideshow before publishing it. JapaneseOPfan 01:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::As soon as a file gets uploaded, it can be viewed by anyone regardless if it has been added to a page or not. Just because you removed it from an image gallery or didn't save the changes you've made in a page the file itself will stay until it actually gets deleted. The only thing that changes, is that it won't be shown in a page any more but that's there is all to it. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me any time. :) MasterDeva 02:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks 4 correcting my error!Roranoa zoro 16:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) LECTA/Chapter pages : I read ur forum and this is what i personally think : *'Trivia and Chapter Notes' are completely different from one another , i dont understand what u meant to do by merging them : Please elaborate over this matter ; *'Quotes :' 'I personally dont like this section at all ! the sentences there are hardly any quotes ! i've put up a forum named "'Quotes" , i think no one had a look at it !Roranoa zoro 16:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Roger ! i'll do it !just wait!Roranoa zoro 17:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Done!Roranoa zoro 17:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ur Welcome !!Roranoa zoro 18:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:How to... Actually, I also just use copy/paste to create macrons. If someone would create a template for those macrons, then we wouldn't need to copy/paste. Maybe you should ask Klobis, I think he did some of this macron making. Yatanogarasu 17:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Luffy vs. Blackbeard Hey man! I've created another blog, to follow up my Strawhats vs. Blackbeards. Here's the captain battle: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Luffy_vs._Blackbeard If you've already commented, its complete now. I finalised it. Would you please comment (again) and rate? Thanks Yountoryuu :)614 prediction http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesome!/614_prediction read it.hope u like it.:) know it's too many but. re:Gender talk I'll tell you just in case; but I am a girl XD You may have not known since I am a tomboy & I act like a guy. Well, even if I met you in person, you would probably hardly be able to tell from just looking, so I don't mind this mistake; I'm used to it now, even in real life lol by JapaneseOPfan Oh yeah... I knew that... Just testing if you knew... You know... I'm feeling really uncomfortable right now. So... Whatcha doing? Yeah... I just didn't know, I'll keep it in the back of my head, so it'll cross my mind whenever I write you again. by Yountoryuu hey, don't feel bad or anything?! I didn't mean it like that!! I'm doing fine by the way! Ahh! lol by JapaneseOPfan I know you were, I just thought I insulted you. by Yountoryuu well you didn't.. just continue as always, everyone calls me that or in japanese with a suffix "-kun" (if you know what that means). I was telling you just in case ^^ by JapaneseOPfan Alright (: But -kun is mostly used for men right? You're more of a -san, -chan, -swan, -chwan. Right? Sorry, I don't know my Japanese suffixes yet. by Yountoryuu lol ok.. JOPfan's mini japanese lesson *-swan and -chwan are sanji-onlys. Its a special way of saying -san or -chan... ugh, like when people talk to babies, they talk weird. Don't use it, people will think you're a freak XD *-san is for both genders (formal suffix) *-kun.. well, you are right, but in my case, I act like a guy, so.. it's special. -kun can also be a formal suffix for teen and above girls.. but it's rare. *-chan is also used to speak to little kids despite gender, but try not to call people this in formal cases.. it's super disrespectful. by JapaneseOPfan The -swan and -chwan parts I knew were Sanji only, I'll never use them in context unrelative for our curly cook! I thought so! One Piece really helps a kid with his Japanese. And some JOPfan won't hurt either ;3. by Yountoryuu i was reading this again and i came across with the convo.sorry to interupt but -sama is for king right?and san is like saying mr yountoryuu.Yountoryuu-san right? by Awesome! well, mr/mrs/miss would be -san. -sama is for royalty, yep. like real royalty. empress, king, etc. It is really unusual in real life.. unless you're being sarcastic. by JapaneseOPfan The JOPfan has spoken. This discussion is now officialy ended. by Yountoryuu *what an interesting conversation... lol by T-Drag *This talk really helped me you know ! I never knew all this !! by Roranoa zoro Ur Gender ? Tell me the truth kid ...... what's ur gender ( please )??!! Another question : what's ur age ?Roranoa zoro 13:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ya , I did read the post above , but just felt like asking U; U still didnt tell me ur age !Roranoa zoro 14:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! i am 15!Roranoa zoro 14:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ofcourse I am a BOY!!!Roranoa zoro 14:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ur Forum : Did U get any idea about the chapter layout page ?Roranoa zoro 14:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks 4 the reply any way : another question( hope i'm not buggin' u !!) : Any idea 4 ur next blog ?Roranoa zoro 14:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I've got no idea!! My blogs are not being as famous as before!! Youn is having a good time with his predictions !!(i'm not jealous !! he's my best friend "on-site"!!)Roranoa zoro 14:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Just wait and watch : i'm gonna make my next blog hell famous(even more than my starter blogs !)Roranoa zoro 14:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I just felt like saying that (: I felt like being random (: Yountoryuu ----- Saga prediction : One year ago !! Can u please check out : User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Saga_prediction_:_One_year_ago_!! Thank u!!Roranoa zoro 12:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Release Dates I thought I'd tell you before I reverted those edits, that Chapter release dates are the official release dates of Jump's magazine. All magazines, Japan or in the United States always dates releases ahead of when they have already hit shelves. The reason for this, I'm not clear on, but that's the way it's always been. So no, they're not incorrect. :) Yea, I realize it doesn't make a whole lot of sense (probably does to the publishers.) But take a look at the cover of Jump your dad gave you and the sales date should be for the 14th. Oh, haha ok. So your dad is overseas? My dad too (though he's in Egypt) and I don't see him often either. It's awesome he gets you things like Jump anyway. Your profile reads you were from NYC, it's where I'm from and living in too. :D -- Yea, I mean I definitely can't afford to get Jump weekly, but I want to get the few latest Shueisha mag's that have those extras in them, so I'm planning on going to Kinokuniya soon. Ha, Naruto fan. I know what you mean, the other day I bumped into a classmate of mine from high school and he showed me his sketchbook and he had drawn Tsunade and he said how much he liked Naruto. I had to bite down my tongue from explaining how One Piece (something he's probably never heard of) fans and Naruto fans have an intense and often times stupid rivalry (because Naruto doesn't even come close.) XD Hm, well I think that's considered Naruto trivia 101. When Naruto was first becoming really popular all my anime fan classmates knew about it, so... *shrug* Help Hey can you help me?Its all in your animal sounds blog..Thanks..LuffyPirateKing 16:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) cool pic ok strange topic but your profile pic is hilarious anyway cool just felt like saying that no i didn't know!! Firefist553 19:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) re:Images Just a glitch, just let it be, and it will be fine soon. We all suffered this problem from time to time. Yatanogarasu 22:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articles They're random, so no worries. So long as the article isn't a stub. It's preferable if they contain the main information at the top of the page first, and if that's too short then contain some personality information rather than just appearance info. The picture should also clearly show who/what's being featured if available. :) Kinda went ahead and changed it already. 615 prediction Hey, check it out if you want..Thanks!! http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuffyPirateKing/Chapter_615_prediction re:Chapter 577 MasterDeva's away until the end of the month, so I'm filling in for him as well as taking care of my own admin duties. What exactly do you mean that you can only find half a raw? You mean like one part is in Japanese and the next part is in Romaji? I don't understand how something like that could be the case.DancePowderer 01:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean now. That is fairly common in title pages. While I don't know Japanese, I'm guessing that it isn't translated because it isn't really contributory to the story. I think I heard someone say that it is just a copyright thing of some kind, I could be wrong, though. It looks like the kind of cover page you'd find in translated tankobans.DancePowderer 01:28, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I honestly couldn't tell you. I don't know if he scans the covers and photoshops them or if they come from a different source. Since he won't be back for a while, I'd try asking around, see if any of the older editors might know how he does it. Otherwise, you'll have to wait for him to get back.DancePowderer 01:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Translation needed Hi! Can you look this topic I created? It's about the profession of Daz Bones. Your opinion will be well appreciated, because you can put a more specific translation of the dialogue in the anime episode (Ep. 130 roughly minute 11-12 with opening or 9-10 without it) or if it's avaible to you the japanese manga version. Thanx! [[User:Leviathan_89|'leviathan_89']] 13:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your help with the translation on Daz Bones' page, but I never thought that would happen a war... well I'm glad the topic was settled! I feel kinda responsible for it... [[User:Leviathan_89|'leviathan_89']] 21:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yountoryuu: Chapter 615 Prediction Hey! Would you please comment and rate on my prediction? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_615_Prediction Thanks Yountoryuu re:Main Page Hm, well most wikis put polls on the side, which I believe makes most sense. What do you mean black background? Uh... maybe? It's supposed to be clear. Hang on, I'll manually add the bg color. tell me how it looks now. Like so? Are you there? Is it ok if I edit Episode Marineford arc 452-489 since episode 489 is supposed to be the end of the arc and after that the Post-war arc begins even though it still isn't released --Ramba Is it breaking the rules to tell / predict (though I am very sure and the Post-War arc is indeed the arc after Marineford) that its gonna end on that episode etc or should we wait and see? --Ramba ok thanks! --Ramba Daz Bones Controversy To nip this in the bud, I've locked the Daz Bones page. You and SeaTerror are starting what is going to be an all out edit war. I've seen them before, and they're not pretty. People get angry, stuff gets said that shouldn't have been, feelings get hurt, and one or more users leave. To avoid that, I locked the page during this calm session (when the other user isn't online to object) and I'm keeping the page locked until you and SeaTerror discuss the assassin/bounty hunter/killer issue civilly. If you want another bit of translation insight, you can ask Klobis, and get a third party view, but bottomline this is between you and SeaTerror. Please relay this to him next time he signs on. I got a call about a domestic disturbance about you and SeaTerror having an edit war about Daz Bones being a bounty hunter or assassin. Talk it through in his talk page or start your own forums and talk there, before you go having an editing war, otherwise it would cause counterproductive traffic jams. Both of you are respectable editors, I'm sure you can work it out. Yatanogarasu 03:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC)/DancePowderer 02:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) No need to apologize. It's good to avoid conflict, but if you think there is a translation thing we missed that could reveal new information, then you should bring it up. I know Klobis and SeaTerror have been at odds before, so to avoid more conflict, I thought of a way to bring him in without being too direct. Just ask him to give his translation and say no more about it, ie Klobis posts: "It says_________, implying he is a _________. That's all I'll say on the matter." That way he can be a third party without instigating a conflict.DancePowderer 04:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Good, it can't hurt to try. And don't worry, if things start to get ugly I'll jump in and run some interference, so to speak.DancePowderer 05:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) To answer your first question, I set the lock so that normal users can't edit it, ie only admins can. As for ST hating you, yeah, he probably does right now. Just push through this and he probably won't hold it against you after the matter is settled, regardless of the decision. He's just really adamant about certain things, translations being one of them. Don't worry about it. It'll work itself out. Just focus on the task at hand.DancePowderer 05:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) For now, it appears to be solved. However, I can almost guarantee SeaTerror will have something to say against it. You're not out of the woods yet.DancePowderer 06:13, February 15, 2011 (UTC) re:New Vandal I was just about to ban him actually.DancePowderer 02:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) re:kogatana Sure, might as well. Just be sure to mention that it is considered a dagger more than a sword.DancePowderer 03:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) IIRC a kogatana is not a weapon. It is a tool used for carving and preparing food. Pandawarrior 16:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) However, it has only been seen being used as a weapon.DancePowderer 18:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) re:Mugi Theater Yep, it's translated. Downloaded it from here. It's my favorite omake so far. <3 YazzyDream Talk OnePiece ★ 03:57,2/16/2011 Re: New Hahaha, i guess you COULD say i'm fast, but meh :) T-Drag 05:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and yes, it's ok for you to post the new lessons in that section. T-Drag 05:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Okama I believe you could be wrong, because every bit of information I can find on the word, including what is here on this wiki, state that yes in fact the word Okama does refer to sexuality as well as other things such as crossdressing, a volcano and the buttocks. It may not in HIS case, but that doesn't change the definition of the word. : :This statement that you keep replacing contridicts what the translations and this site all say. :I don't like being misinformed and putting false information in here is akin to being lied to, and I don't like it. If you want to misinform people, do it in private, but this is public. If I am mistaken than why does every translation I can find on every site say the same thing? I am done worrying about this site, but according to every referance I can find, you are wrong, and this should be corrected. ;[http://linear.mv.com/cgi-bin/j-e/FG=r/jap/%b8%e6%e3%de?TR okama] :(n) (1) (pol) pot'; '(2) volcanic crater'; '(3) (one's) buttocks'; '(4) (uk) (col) male homosexual'; '''effeminate man'; '''male transvestite (all 3 of the Kanji spellings and the romanji one all say the same thing.) re:Another omake? Oh! Wow, you're right. I never noticed how it said "straw hat theater" at the end. It's so different in placing and topic. But you're right, it is an omake. Feel free to make the page if you like. re: Identical For me, identical implies an exact copy, while very similar just means that they kinda look alike. The strawhats the guys in Dadan's family wear don't look like an exact copy of Luffy's hat to me. In fact, the hat of the guy standing over Dadan seems to have a wider brim than Luffy's and the other hats seem a bit too high. That's why I'd prefer very similar instead of identical.Pandawarrior 21:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That's just the thing. If the design of the strawhat changes then they aren't identical copies anymore, but rather similar copies. Identical and/or similar hats will be fine :-D Pandawarrior 21:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC)